Where Lightning Strikes well disaster comes after
by Ghost Student
Summary: The Vongola Decimo has come to Yokohama to meet the infamous Port Mafia and initiate a very important treaty. But Lambo Bovino doesn't care about that! Might as well have some fun while his boss/ brother is on business. But why does this spells disaster for one Atsushi Nakajima and the Armed Detective Agency?


**WHERE LIGHTNING STRIKES….. WELL DISASTER COMES AFTER**

**Chapter 1: The Sky's Intentions**

A bustling street of a large city like Yokohama never seems to fail to amaze the young boy. Though he should be used to it now after all the travels his older brother does for his job, not to mention their wealth should be more than enough to buy off a city like this. Yet as a naïve child, this kind of sights excite him, especially the delicious smells coming from different stores.

Seeing his little brother getting excited, the brunette lightly chuckled at his seat.

"You're definitely happy about this trip huh?"

The 10 year old boy turned himself away from the view from the limo's window to his adoptive older brother/boss.

"Gyahahaha! Of course Ore-sama is happy. Lambo-sama is happy he'll get to eat a lot of new delicious foods in this place"

A sigh escaped from the young man's lips as he watched Lambo laughing like a there's no tommorow. He sometimes envyed his young guardian for his otfen carefree outlook in the world inspite of what they do, but it also worries most of the time. Especially in a time like this.

"Lambo" the Vongola Decimo chided with his calm but serious voice "You do know why we're here right?"

The blank look he received from the curly haired boy was all affirmation he needed.

"Uhhh…. You're gonna to talk to some guy about a treaty or something?"

"_Really….. why did I bring him in the first place" _the don contemplated _"Right….. Fuuta is preparing for highschool, I-Pin's in China, mom and dad are in a honeymoon *shivers*, Kyoko is studying overseas, Haru is on a trip with her family and Reborn and most of the guardians are in a mission"_

"Lambo, hear me for a sec. I'm going to a meeting with the boss of Port Mafia to discuss about some important matters. After that I'll decided what we'll do next"

"So? What's gonna have to do with me?"

"I want you to behave and wait for me at our hotel until its over"

Lambo immediately jumped out from his seat and scream his protest.

"WHAT?! Why do I have to stay in the hotel? Can't I come with you or at least go outside and tour the place? Tsuna you meanie!"

The brunette known as Tsuna, was about to say his thoughts about how dangerous Yokohama is the past few months when their car stopped and their driver opened the door for him.

"Jyuudaime, we have arrived to the Port Mafia's headquarters" the driver said.

"Ah! Thank you…. Uhhh Pierre-san"

The old driver smiled. He had serve the Vongola Family since Timoteo's reign and had driven many important figure for the main family. Most of them hardly gave him a glance nor even acknowledge him. So to see his boss, the most powerful man in the mafia, if not the world, make an effort to remember his name and appreciate him really warms his old heart.

"That's right Jyuudaime. Is there anymore I can be of assistance?"

"If it's not a bother can you please take Lambo straight to the hotel? I'll be there as soon as I can. And please call Tsuna instead, Jyuudaime sounds too formal"

"Of course Master Tsuna"

Seeing the exchange happening before his eyes and Tsuna leaving the limo, Lambo immediately went to his brat self mode (the mode where Ahodera wanted so bad to kill him, not that he could anyway).

"Oi! Baka- Tsuna take with you! I bet that shiny tall building is more exciting than any measly hotel. Take me! Take me! Take mee!"

The young Vongola don was used to his young guardian's tantrums since he was 13 years old. Now that he's 18, he had developed a _seemly_ endless pit of patience to deal with his guardians. So when the raven haired child innetiated his brat self mode, he only sigh.

"Ok fine you can tour Yokohama if that will stop you from coming with me. "

"Really? Ye-"

"Only if Pierre-san comes along with you. Deal?"

"Uhh, ok deal"

Sawada Tsunayoshi took one last look at him before smiling and ruffling his hair. There were times that Lambo hated being the youngest. But at times like this, where his adoptive older brother gives him comfort and kindness, where he feel all warm and safe at the same time? He suddenly didn't mind at all (not to mention he liked being spoiled)

"See you later Lambo. Pierre-san please take care of him."

Lambo only nod as the limo's door closes.

"Take care…."

* * *

If Tsuna was still Dame, he would probably be running to the nearest exit, call a cab, go to the airport and fly off to Namimori where he would whine that he wouldn't become the boss of the most bloodiest famiglia. Of course thanks to Reborn and his hellish training, he wouldn't even dare to do it for his fear to ex-arcobaleno and tried his best to appear collectively calm (though that was the complete opposite of what he was feeling right now). It also help that if you meet people in the mafia like Xanxus, the Varia, Byakuran, the Acrobaleno, the Vendice, and his guardians, you would familiarize to their craziness, build a strong enough mental fortitude, and finally accept this madhouse as _normal._

So when he entered to the intidimating high-rised building known as the Port Mafia HQ, he wasn't surprised to see not one but two scowling figures and one alluring woman that appeared to came different time periods who he assumed to be his escorts.

The shorter of the two men had orange hair that reached his shoulders. He was also wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, vest and a red ribbon tied around his neck. Finally, a fedora sat on top of his head along with a matching black coat draping his shoulders. He appeared to be rather annoyed in the whole situation.

The second man was fairly taller than last one. But despite the height, Tsuna's hyper intuition tells him that he's much younger than the orange hair man, maybe around the young boss's age. He has black hair with white tips, matching his dark black coat and three folded white tie. The raven teen gave Tsuna one look and it turned to a look of absolute loathing. The brunette couldn't exactly know why he was giving him that look, though he had a couple of guesses.

Lastly, the woman standing middle of them gave the young boss a fairly pleasant smile. She was clothed in a beautiful traditional kimino paired by a red paper parasol. Her red hair was tied in a place with elegant pins, showing her regal and mature painted face. Compare to her companions, she appear to fully recognize his presence.

Though if there's one thing that make them all similar that would be…

They were killers.

Of course, Tsuna was used having assassins, criminals, and hitmans in his presence. After all they were in the Mafia. But Mori Ougai's men were a bit different. Unlike the Varia, who despite being a group of _trained _assassins (the Varia was anything but _trained_), their temper was uncontrollable like lose, unmanned and unstoppable train in _best days_. These people standing in front of him can be like lose cannon if they wanted, but has the control and skills to restraint their rage until needed.

This just shows a fraction of how terrifying Mori Ougai, the Boss of Port Mafia, can be.

"Greetings, you must be the representative of the Vongola Family. I am Ozaki Kouyou, an excutive of the Port Mafia. These two here are Nakahara Chuya, a fellow family excutive and Akutagawa Ryunosuke. I would say it would be a pleasure to meet you if our boss had given us your name."

Tsuna gave her a warm smile "It's no problem Ozaki-san. Me and your boss discussed before hand not to give any info about this meeting to avoid information leakage. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Both the Ozaki and Nakahara's eyes widen while Akutagawa only futher narrowed his glare.

The _Golden Demon_ ability user was the first one to regain her voice.

"Then you are-"

"The Tenth boss of the Vongola Family" Nakahara finished.

The dark haired teen was silent for a while before chuckling and turning into a full blown laughter, gaining the attention of his companions and the young boss.

"How amusing. Who would have thought that a weak looking thing would be a boss of a large mafia Family? You must have think highly of yourself Vongola to come in our base alone. Either you're very brave or very foolish"

"Kufufufufu. Oya what do we have here? A little dragon trying to make himself look terrifying? How adorable."

Of all a sudden the lobby's temperature began to drop and thick must slowly gathered around them. Three Port Mafia members immediately increased their guard and tried to look for the threat.

When the heavy mist subside, a tall man holding a vicious looking trident appeared beside the brunette.

"Mukuro, I was starting to ask myself when will you show up"

"Kufufu, as expected from you Sawada Tsunayoshi. You already knew I was here from the beginning. Though I was quite dissapointed by this _warm welcome. _It's rather tamed compare to other meetings you've done in the past."

Ozaki, though still quite unnevered by the sudden appearance of the Vongola Mist guardian without them knowing, was the one to first to speak before Chuya and Ryunosuke snapped their remaining patience.

"Please apologized our poorly done welcome. If we would have known that the Vongola Decimo himself would come we would have greatly prepare for it."

"Ah no, it's not your fault. Like I said earlier, me and the boss of Port Mafia already agreed to this kind of setup to avoid people knowing of this meeting. Only we know I would be coming here today and only a handful of people would know about this meeting. Also I rather like this like of simple welcome" the young Vongola don said as he rubbed his hand behind his neck, slightly embarrassed to his confession.

The gravity ability user clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tsk, what a sentimental guy. Oy! We're wasting time here people. My time. The sooner this is done, the better. The boss is in the dining lounge, in one of the top floors. Follow me so you won't get your asses lost Vongola"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the Nakahara Chuya's attitude (it kinda remind him of a certain strom guardian) but was thankful that they'll be able to get to the meeting on time.

Ozaki and Nakahara led the way to the elevators with Tsuna following behind. Mukuro was about to the same when he noticed the hostile glare being thrown to his and the brunette's direction. Without facing the ability user behind him he open his lips.

"I wouldn't do something stupid if I were you Akutagawa Ryunosuke. After all this is a crucial event, and one little mistake could spell the end for certain individuals"

"Are you threatening us? Your family shouldn't have involved with our problem in the first place. The Port Mafia is stronger than you think."

"Oya? First of all little dragon, I was giving an advice not a threat. Secondly, Tsunayoshi-kun has irritating ability of foresight, he wouldn't involved himself in this kinds of things if he knows he's not needed. And lastly…"

Akutagawa didn't exactly know what happened next. One minute he was standing in front, his back facing him and then the next the pineapple haired man was gone. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him with a trident's tip on his neck. On instincts he gave thrown a roundhouse kick behind only to find no one there.

"Kufufufu, we already understand Port Mafia's might. But I believe you're the one who underestimates the Vongola"

With that the voice was gone.

* * *

"Huh? I wonder where Akutagawa-kun is?"

"Who cares? He probably ran off somewhere already. I am not spending my time waiting for that kid to show up"

Ozaki, Nakahara, Tsuna and the real Mukuro were currently riding the elevator to reach the dining lounge where Mori Ougai was waiting. The trip was silent for a while now except for a few remarks coming from the two Port Mafia members and it was making the young boss more nervous. And there's the fact there were in an enclosed spaced, prompting his steadily increasing breaths. He looks around to find a distraction only to caught the growing smirk on Mukuro's face. He then took a glance at their escourts only to find them in a serious hushed conversation. Seeing it was safe he slowly went to his mist guardian.

"Ok, what did you do?" he said in a low voice

Mukuro, upon hearing his boss's accussations, only put a hand on his chest, feigning as though he was shot.

"Oya, how could accussed of such things Tsunayoshi-kun? I'm quite hurt"

"It has something to do with Akutagawa-san doesn't it?"

"Kufufufu, it's rather annoying that I can't keep secrets to you nowadays. To answer your question, I only gave the little dragon an advice. He just got couped up with the moment that he didn't realized he'd been fallen to an illusion. I didn't do anything serious if that's what you're worried about Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The illusionist expected the brunette to look at him in disbelief or at least raise an eyebrow. He did not expect however the young boss to give a simple nod as if accepting his words.

The loud ping of the elevator caught everyone's attention, telling them that they have reached their destinated floor. The tension only grew as they shuffled out of the elevator and wordlessly headed through the expensive decorated halls. When they arrive at a huge ornate double doors, their two escorts stopped to face them.

"Beyond this door is were the boss is. We were instructed that only the representative of family, in this case the Vongola Decimo, should enter this room."

"Kufufufu, I don't think I agree to that policy"

Nakahara Chuya's eyes' twitched.

"Hey you're not the only one to doesn't like anything that's happening in here. If you haven't noticed, both our bosses agree in this. And don't expect an ambush from us. Even we don't do those kind of underhanded things"

Despite the (somewhat) assurance, Mukuro didn't let himself to relax.

"Oya, I don't I can take your words-"

"Mukuro, please trust me on this. If (and only if) I happened to die in that room, you can have my soul if you wanted" the brunette pleaded to his guardian

"Oh? I don't have any use for your soul Tsunayoshi-kun. Besides, the last time you were left alone in a meeting was when you let the marshmallow addict _kill_ you. Your annoying pack of dogs called your guardians will be more irritating and will not stop until they have my head. Not that they could do it even if they try"

Tsuna rubbed his temples to soothe his incoming headache.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. And if you can't take their words for it, then take _mine. _The Port Mafia wouldn't do anything to me and if they do….. you guys are free to decide what to do **with** Reborn's consent."

The heterochromatic man seems to think for a while before smirking, loving the idea of the brunette's proposal.

"Kufufufu, you have yourself a deal Tsunayoshi-kun. It looks like all of those negotiations have paid off."

Smiling, Tsuna moves towards the doors. As it slowly open, he gave his mist guardian a glance.

"I'll be going then" the young boss said when he was on the other side.

Then the doors shut close.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes slowly adjusted at the sudden darkness as soon the door behind him shut themselves.

The large room was lot dimmer than the young boss imagine. Despite his eyes finally adjusted, he could only see the luxurious long table before him, only illuminated by the candles on top of it.

"Mou Elise-chan~ I told you can eat your cakes in another room. I'll be kinda using this one"

"And I told you I don't care. I wanna eat my cakes here idiot"

A sigh "Mou, you're still cute even you're being spoiled Elise-chan"

Quite startled hearing the carefree conversation, Tsuna cleared his voice to compose himself.

"Uhm… ano? I'm not disturbing something important am I?"

A small yelped was heard and crash. Soon after a pair of feet caught the brunette attention.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for the scene earlier. Elise-chan can be a bit stubborn, but she's also too cute so I can't stay mad at her"

A dark haired, red eyed man reach Tsuna's vision. He was wearing a simple black three piece suit, dark pressed pants, black shoes and a red tie. On his arm held a folded dark cloth.

He reached his other arm towards him, offering his hand. Tsuna took it and give a firm hand shake.

"There's no need to apologize Mori-san, I have my fair share of stubborn people at my side. But they're all worth it by the end of the day"

A chuckle escape the Port Mafia's boss.

"I see. I'm very sure that you're quite famished after your long flight. It's not much but I prepared a small lunch for you, Don Vongola, or perhaps you would Sawada-san?"

"Thank you. I'll take your offer if you don't mind. And please, I'm more comfortable if you call me Tsuna or Tsunayoshi. After all your still my senior"

"Very well Tsunayoshi-kun"

Mori Ougai lead the younger boss to the table and offered him a seat at the end. When Tsuna was settled in his seat, he scan his surrounding once more. As he thought, the whole room he was in was only lighted by candles and nothing more. But despite the darkness, he didn't feel scared for Mori-san kept his word. Besides the two of them, there was only one presence in the room he could sense. It must be Elise-chan who the older boss was talking about.

Speaking of….

Focusing his vision to the other end of the table, he saw a little blonde haired girl in a red Lolita dress on the right, beside the main chair. No doubt this was Elise-chan.

The girl seems to noticed him staring for she turn and then glared at his direction. Tsuna almost sweat dropped at the hostility, but he still gave the girl a warm smile and waved at her.

For a second, he thought he saw Elise's eyes widen before turning away with a "hmp" and slight blush on her cheeks. But that must've been his imagination.

"Oh? Elise-chan seems to like you. That's surprising, she hasn't met a person whom she like besides me." Mori said as he seated at the other end of the table and was now wearing a black coat and a red scarf.

"I do not! I just didn't like the way he was staring that's all. And I don't like you too"

The older boss appeared to be stab in the heart.

"That's really hurtful Elise-chan" he said before wiping his tears away and faced Tsuna.

Suddenly the atmosphere around became cold and serious. No longer was this man seating in front of him the man who Tsuna met earlier. This was now the Boss of Port Mafia talking.

"Sorry for getting to down business so soon, but I sure you want this to get started already."

As on cue, two servants appeared on both their side carry trays. They placed their appetizer (which was clam chowder) in front of the two bosses before handing each one a Manila folder.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know you have a lot of questions before taking consideration our proposal. Where do you want to start first?"

The brunette close his eyes first and took calming breaths. If this meeting fails, then there's a possibility a lot of innocent people might get hurt.

Mori watched in silent amazement as the younger boss's aura shifted. He heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a man with many different sides, but the one he was seeing right now was his most prevailing side;

A boss who wants to protect.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, the older boss could see orange glowing embers behind his normal chocolate brown irises. He may have think it was probably a trick of light, but Mori knew better.

"Mori-san" the Vongola Decimo started "I want to know what your family's role is during the Yokohama Siege, that happen a few weeks ago and the Guild incident that happened a few months prior"

With that, the meeting for the Vongola-Port Mafia Alliance treaty began.

* * *

_Yesssss! Ghost Student haunts now in this fandom! Chapter 1 for this story is complete! I'd been wondering why there's __**no freaking stories about this two animes that are very likely to be crossover.**__ I mean come on really? Not one even thought about it? Oh well I might be the first one to do it. Oh and just to be clear, Lambo will the main focus of this story, so (sadly) we won't get to see Tsuna again for quite some time. Sorry if there's any grammatical mistake or (dear mother I hope not) missing words, I humbly apologize for the amateurish writing. But I just started my vacation and wanted to do something productive._

_Haha. Hope the characters weren't that much of OOC._

_Sincerely haunting you,_

_Ghost Student_


End file.
